


Dare Scorpius

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to dare Scorpius so he'll do things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19: Picture, jumping off a cliff.

“Al!” Score shouted at him as he jumped off the cliff.   
  
Albus felt so free falling down, and it got even better when he landed in the water. When he resurfaced, he called to Score, “You have to do it! It’s so awesome. You’ll feel so good, I promise.”   
  
Score still looked dubious, and so lost in thought about the whole thing, that he almost fell when James rushed past him, jumping off the cliff after his brother. Albus suppressed a laugh, as he knew that would not help his boyfriends courage.   
  
“Score, come on, get that shirt off and jump off. If you are the -0.1% that gets killed doing it, you can come back to haunt my arse.” Albus said, hoping Score wouldn’t take all day. Albus kind of wanted to go again.   
  
“Come on you pussy! Just jump, since when are you one to let Gryffindors beat you?!”   
  
Albus almost turned to defend his boyfriend, and maybe kill his brother, before he realised this was probably just the push Score needed.   
  
Albus saw he was right, when he saw, and felt, Score land in the water.   
  
Sometimes you just needed to dare Score into doing things.


End file.
